Shinwa Sentai Yajuuranger
by Roxas is My Sora
Summary: In the present day, the Earth is in danger from the enangered goddess Izanami. Angry at her husband's seemingly betrayal, she vows to destroy the Human World. But Orion, the guardian of the Stars, recruits those with "Shining Stars" to combat her.
1. Prolouge

Thousands of years ago, the God and Goddess of creation (Izanaki & Izanami) placed their power into creating all of the isles of Japan and as well creating the Gods and Goddesses of their succession. When the God of Fire was born, Izanami died from the horrible bur marks. She was sealed in the Underworld. Izanaki could not wait to see his wife and he went to the palace of the underworld. There he saw his wife's dreadful body with worms crawling all over it, and the terrifying gods of thunder. Immediately Izanaki ran away and he used a big rock to block his wife from running after him. That is the rock which divides the underworld and this world. Now, in the present day, the rock has been cracked and Izanami, in a fury of her husband's hasty retreat, has now taken control of the Underworld as her own, cursing the normal realm as a 'blasphemic creation'. But the present guardian of the Earth, Orion, has also noticed this crack in the rock of the Underworld and has began to recruit and train those with 'Shining Stars'. These warriors have a soul that is worthy to control the power of the Mythic Beasts. These are the Shinwa Sentai Yajuranger.


	2. Encounter 1

Encounter 1: "Setting the Soul Ablaze! The First Shooting Star!"

It was raining, as it was constantly around the seaport of Chiba city. Nothing was as interesting to the citizens as to where exactly this rain had originated from. There was no sign of fronts coming into contact with each other, and there was no storms at sea from what they could tell. It was, for want of a better word, unnatural. As interested as they were however, they carried on with their daily lives. Ships went to and from the port and the factories kept producing their fare. In fact, not a soul noticed the ominous spot on the coast where there was no rain. Inside a dry like barrier of a circle, the patch of sand didn't stir. However, there was several cracking and snapping sounds from behind it. a dark bolt of lightning sprang from the rock, standing exactly ahead of the port. The rain increased further, now accompanied by thunder. Out of the lightning stood a now dust covered figure with a hideous mask. He was thin, particularly in his body extremities like the arms and legs. He was dressed in rags that were both black and gray. His mask however, was the most predominant feature about him. It was amethyst in color and had wide eyes. It had particularly large teeth and its tounge was out. He took a step forward, and looked up. The rain continued mercilessly. He smiled.

"HAHA! They were right, with this storm, HE cannot ruin my Himiko-sama's plans!" He threw his fists into the air, as if in victory. "Now, my Himiko-sama needs souls. Oh yes, there should be plenty." He proceeded to the city, practically skipping the way there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, contrary to what the creature thought, a being had seen him. As well as the rock smashing. He was majestic, dressed in golden armor which shimmered with its own radiance, like a star. He opened his hand out. From the surronding space shot out different sparkling stars. He lifted his face to see the earth. "It is time then." With a whirl of his cape, he disappeared, and in an instant, a loud bang was heard, and a large golden star shot forward, heading towards earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around the world the star went, seeming to seek something. It finally broke through the atmosphere and was landing somewhere near the city of Chiba. However, before crashing, the majestic being flipped out of it, spreading energy to different places. He quietly held his head for a moment, as if in a psychic trance. He opened his eyes only a few minutes after. "Carrier of the Red Soul, you shall be the first." He walked off, transforming into a small fire-fly, immune to the rain around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little ways about town, the residents of Chiba were preparing for a massive flood. The only exception being the Kagi household, who was occupied by only two persons, two siblings by the name of Makai and Shimi. Shimi, being the responsible older sister of the two, was busy at the offices around the factories, trying to make sure flood-control was part of the insurance. Makai was near the window, magazine propped on his head. "Boring." He fell back onto his bed. He was extremely lazy to say the least, so while no one was looking, he sneaked away from helping with flood preparations. Paradoxically, he was looking for something to do to cure his boredom. He decided to finally turn the T.V. on, and arrived on the news.

_A recent report states that this unnatural rain will continue to give us heavy downfalls._

_Please take the necessary steps to ensure you and your family will be safe during this time._

_Remember, the flood warning has been raised to-_

It cut off as Makai turned it off. "Yeah right..." He got up and looked outside, it was clearly pouring, with not even the slightest chance of the sun returning. He sighed and stared at a mirror, trying to think of something to do. He had lightish hazel hair, with cool-clad black eyes. He was wearing a red tank with black jeans and a silver chain hanging around his neck. The chain has a silver shaped "S" with sharp ends protroding from the ends. He touched the pendant and looked upwards. "Otou-san, what would you do?" The wind howled and as if to answer, lightning struck down outside, illuminating most of the neighborhood. An earthquake followed, shaking and carrying everything that wasn't nailed down to the floor. Makai managed to find the railing of the stairs for support. "They didn't mention THIS in the report...!" A powerful aftershock threw him down the stairs and into the wall.

"Ahh... stupid weather..." He got up, grasping his back. "But if it did this to the house then... Shi-nee!" He grabbed his jacket and rushed to the door, hopping over the mess and flooding. He opened the door, and was greeted by another flood of water, which pushed him back a few feet. Regardless, he swam out, and, jumping ontop of a mass of cardboard boxes, made a makeshift raft. Using the wind as the driving force, he made it downtown, passing several buildings nearly submerged. He got to the office building and tried to look for something, anything, to use to climb the walls. His eyes rested on a floating rope. "Perfect!" He jumped off the raft and grabbed onto it. Diving down into the water, he unfastened the rope, which was stuck to the ground, under several cars.

"Come... on... Baka!" He let out as he gasped for air. He had to swim back up and get air. "How do I get that free?" A ping inside his head made him turn around. All he saw was rain, flood, and wreckage. A voice called out to him, again in his head,

_"Carrier of the Red Soul, ignite your courage and your path shall open before you."_

Makai stared blankly into the rain. "What's that supposed to-?" But a large wave crashed down and he was thrown under water. His eye sight fading, he screamed inside his head, _"NO! I need to make sure Shi-nee is okay!"_ But as much as he wanted to, his body wouldn't move. A cold numbness settled into hs body, as if to prepare him for death. He clutched his fist and and with a muffled yell, he cried out, "I PROMISED OTOU-SAN!" A firece warmness, like raging fire burst from his body. He opened his eyes and swam to the surface, quickly gaining strength and speed. He grabbed the rope and with one pull, ripped it from under the repressors. He broke out of the water and cling to the building, quickly scaling it to the floor where his sister was. Crashing through the window, he rolled onto the floor, amid the screams and gasps from those on the general floor. He looked up and found his sister's face. She was stuck between what seemed to be relief and fury. Deciding to hold it in for later she stepped forward and bent down, holding out her hand.

"Makai, why exactly-?" She started, but was pulled down and embraced by the now soaked Makai.

"Just making sure your fine, Shi-nee." She giggled, followed by a pat on the back.

"Since when do I need my kid brother to check up on me? You'd think it was the other way around." He stuck his tounge out, then got up.

"Yeah maybe, but it didn't hurt to check." He smiled. She just shook her head and began,

"What am I goi-" But she froze. In fact, everything in the room, save Makai, wasn't moving. He quickly turned in all directions, then tried shaking them back to life.

"Come on! This isn't funny!" He started breathing heavily. A minimal sound finally came from his right, where a golden firefly flew past him. He stared at it, transfixed. It seemed to be calling him, but not in any form of communication he knew. He carefully followed it until it went out the window. Makai looked outside, it seemed the storm also was held in place, as if it wasn't going on at all. He was slightly confused, but caught sight of the fire fly again. It stood in one spot and the voice inside his head called out,

_"Valor Spirit, you must not be afraid to venture into the unknown."_

Remembering his close encounter with death all but a few moments ago, he was reluctant. "I don't think falling out of this building isn't good either." He scratched his head. But the voice egged him on,

_"Trust is the key to open your path, believe in the power of your Soul."_

The voice did have a point. He believed he could survive and was repaid with a feeling of wonder. A feeling of power. Something inside of him was flaming. Taking advantage of his sudden drive, he took the step outside. To his astonishment, he did not fall, but was standing on a solid step. A staircase became visible. They were bright gold and leaded to a brilliant white light.

"Sugoi! But where does this..." The firefly whizzed past him, making him chase after it, getting closer and closer to the light. They eventually broke through it. Makai found himself inside a room of sparkling white and gold, leading to a throne of ruby and still gold. The firefly flew ahead and was covered in golden light. Out of its place walked the tall, amor-clad majestic figure. He addressed Makai,

"Makai Kagi, Carrier of the Red Soul, you were summoned by me to defend the planet of Earth which you call home." Makai nodded, then a few seconds later,

"EH?! But I'm just-" He was searching for the right words. "I mean I can't..." The figure waved his hand. He spoke in a gentler voice,

"I am aware you see yourself as powerless, but you have the most powerful gift. A person so dear to you that you give anything to protect her." He looked back down to the earth, as did Makai. Shimi flashed into his mind. "As you see, the earth is being pilaged by a very turbulent storm. This was caused by those that live in the Underworld." Makai did a double take.

"Underworld? You mean Akuma and Oni?" The figure slowly nodded. He continued in a grave tone,

"But there are also gods and goddesses within the Underworld. They seek to destroy the world as we know it. However, I have been keepng watch over the millenia." He bowed. "I am the Star's Guardian, Orion. The last of the original Stars." He picked up his head. "It has been quite a long time since the Underworld was opened, however, I cannot leave my chamber for long, so I need the help of the select few humans on your planet to defeat the Underworld and push it back." He pointed to Kai. "This is where you come in. You had the strongest Star of anyone on the planet. Your courage, valor and bravery has sparked a flame in your soul."

With a flick of his wrist, a small wrist-watch sort of device appeared in his hand. He handed it to Makai. "That is your Boshi Changer, it will unleash the flames of your Soul and grant you the power to defeat the Underworld." A brilliant flash appeared and Makai had to cover his eyes. But Orion's voice called out faintly,

_"Carrier of the Red Soul, please remember, yuuki is your claim."_

Before him was the office again. Time seemed to reset itself and everything was moving again. Shimi was talking as well,

"-ng to do with you?" She finished. Noticing the blank look on his face she waved her hand and said "Hello? Makai? What's wrong?" He snapped out of it. He stared at her for a minute then said,

"Uh... nothing." He walked to the windows. He muttered to himself, "Was all that a dream?" But he looked down at his wrist and saw the weird contraption that Orion gave him. Before he had time to contemplate anything else, the electricity went out and the storm grew so violent it broke through the windows. A giant tentacle, composed of water, reached in and grabbed Shimi from the waist, pulling her into the hailing storm. Makai yelled after them,

"SHI-NEE!" They all heard a laugh from above. Rushing to the windows, they looked up to see a giant squid like monster. It was translucent like water, but was solid as if ice. On top of it was the masked figure. He waved his hands.

"Yes yes! Humans from the above world, you will give me your souls so that I can present them to my Himiko-sama!" Shimi was hurled into the air, caught by the figure. His thin and pointed hands slimly grasped around her throat. "Oh ho! So the first volunteer is a pretty lady! Oh yes definately a good choice!" His other hand morphed into a thin sword, like those used for fencing. "Farewell!" He smirked. Makai jumped from the building with no reason behind him.

"LET HER GO KISAMA!" He swung from a hanging cable and knocked right into the masked figure, his fingers letting go of Shimi. She fell atop of the squid's head. The figure got up.

"Oh a fiesty one. You'll pay for that though!" H erushed forward, raising his needle word well above his head. But Makai, rolled under him and grabbed Shimi. Looking at her, then to the side, where a balcony was close. He set her on the balcony and faced the masked demon.

"You hurt Shi-nee! That is the ultimate penalty!" The voice in his head was egging him on, telling him exactly what to do. He flipped the device on his wrist and held it high, calling out,

"Shinwa Damashii! (Mythic Soul!): Star Shine!" A glorious red light enveloped him. Out of the light stepped Makai, with a new uniform. He had a Star on his helmet and the motif was red with black and gold. A flaming bird was emblazed on his chest as well. Striking a stance, he addressed the masked stranger.

"Forging the light in universe!" Flames erupted from his hands. "YajuRed!" He jumped forward, and kickly gained the upper hand against his masked opponent.

"How can this be? No human is a match for me!" He shouted as he drove the blade towards Makai. He quickly dodged. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he held up a flaming fist.

"Phoenix Jabber!" He threw the fist into the masked one, throwing him backwards.

Staggering to get up, he held his chest and said, "This isn't the last you've seen of me HUMAN!" He disappeared in a cloud of mist. The rain and the squid however still posed a problem.

"How do I...-?" He was cut short as the phoneix emblem glowed on his chest. The voice in his head leading again, he followed it to the letter. He grabbed the swriling energy around his emblem and cried out,

"Shinwa Yaju Heinshin! (Mythic Beast Transformation!)" He was surronded by furious flames. Out of them flew a massive bird, which was also red. Makai's voice rang out, "Shinwa Star Hou-Ou!" Flying high into the sky, the phoneix blew the clouds away with a mighty flap of its wings. Diving down, it was covered in flames.

"Fire Finisher! Phoenix Winger!" The phoneix dived straight into the squid, causing it to evaporate and disappear. The storm and the water all disappeared as well.

"I did it!" Makai proclaimed as he untransformed. He ran over to the balcony and found Shimi still unconcious. He laughed. "This will be a bit hard to explain..."

He shook it off and carried her home.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Encounter 2

Encounter 2: "Makai a Theif?! The Shooting Stars Gather!"

Deep in the confines of the Underworld, there lay a castle of corroded nature. It held mossed covered walls, with cracks that criss-crossed into each other which led into larger holes in the walls. The windows were small and narrow, which allowed little light enter its confines. The top of the castle was built upon towers which were covered in a purplish veil, allowing no one to enter. The front of the castle was decorated in ghastly designs of horrific scenes. A little ways from the castle however, there stood the purple figue with a mask.

"That meddlesome brat, he'll pay for ruining my mission... but what will Himiko-sama say?" He shook his head. "Oh my, She won't be pleased at all." At that moment, a giant voice boomed outward from the castle.

"Pol you have returned. Why is it that you come back without any human energy for me? Or do you wish to displease me?" The female voice thundered as dark-tinted lightning rained down and covered the figure named Pol.

"AHHH... NO HIMIKO-SAMA! OOOOF COUSEEE NOT!" The lightning stopped. A cruel laugh filled the air. A man, covered in thick, metallic armor stepped out of the castle. He doned the clothing of a great shogun and he also wore a mask. His was horrid black with red tints around the eyes. He smiled.

"What possible excuse could you have?" He taunted. Circling Pol with a sword-drawn, he asked calmly, "Himiko-sama, what should I do with this insubordinate lesser oni?" He glared at Pol, with the blood lust pouring out and practically thickening the air. But the voice said after some time,

"No. He must pay, but I still have some use for him." She appeared in a ghostly form, barely visible in front of them. She turned her translucent white hair and managed to glance at Pol, who began to cower and beg for forgiveness.

"You must believe me Himiko-sama! It was a human with powers like Orion! Please don't punish me! I beg you!"

"SILENCE!" She hissed and the entire Underworld seemed to tremble. She walked around carefully, as if in thought. She finally said, as she was standing on the edge of a cliff, "You say this human has powers like Orion?" She smirked. "Then I will have to crush this new fledgling and any hope Orion had of saving that pitiful excuse for a world." Pol rushed upwards and slide onto his knees near her.

"Oh please please, let me redeem myself Himiko-sama. I will surely get revenge on him." The warrior-like figure laughed.

"Yes, like you handled yourself during your first hurdle with him." Pol shrank back on the ground.

"Inari-sama, you are a great warrior, but you cannot pass through the rock yet. Let me find a way to do so." The grim figure laughed and placed her hand on Pol.

"Pol. I will spare you, but you must take this to the human realm for me." She materialized a small oval object with no crevices or indents. Pol took it in his hands and examined it. He opened his eyes wide.

"Himiko-sama, is this..." She laughed, a little more highly this time.

"Of course. This IS a war Pol. A weapon like this is common." She disappeared. "Remember, do not fail me again." The clad figure of Inari walked back towards the castle. He turned his back and said,

"Take my Seishin Tsune. They will be able to trace the scent of the human. And help you anyway." He whistled, and dozens of large dark fox-like demons appeared. They were ravenous, crimson eyes like their master, and were totally black with silver tails. Pol bowed extremely low, almost to the point of becoming part of the ground.

"Oh thank you Inari-sama. They will be most helpful indeed." Inari disappeared inside of the castle, leaving Pol surronded by the fox-like demons. He began smiling insanely and took a look at the surface. "Oh yes, this precious gift of Himiko-sama will be useful indeed." He and the demons disappeared in a flash of purplish light and zoomed outwards, through the crack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Chiba, the repairs from the strongest strom were underway, and somehow, Makai got stuck with clean-up in the museum. He stayed in a corner, leaning on a broom, instead of cleaning. He was day-dreaming of his new powers and the awesome fights he will be in.

"Yeah... I can't wait for the Underworld to attack again..." A few feet away, behind a statue materialized Pol, this time alone. He laughed softly.

"You'll get your wish cheeky little filth." He placed the oval structure in an exhibit, which disappeared immediately. He quickly hid, and soon enough the rest of the volunteers came back. Shrieks of bewilderment fell in the room.

"Where did it go?!"

"The statue of Ho-Masubi!"

"It was just here!"

"Maybe he saw something!" someone said as the entire crowd's attention came upon Makai. He dropped the broom and put his hands up.

"I-I didn't see anything!" He said quickly and in a panic. The guards came upon the scene soon after and asked what was going on.

"That kid must've stolen the statue!"

"It's true!"

"He was the only one here!" A female voice then shouted over them,

"WAIT! If it was him, then where could he have put it?" She tried to plead, but in a strong voice. "I mean, he never left the building! I don't think he did it." But they ignored her. Soon after, a male's voice, somewhere close in age to Makai also called out,

"Yeah, where's your proof?!" He called out. Makai looked up and was met with a girl in a bright yellow dress, with shawls hanging down and a young man with a silver T and obsidian shorts. He answered,

"Chikyuu-san, Inazuma-san!" His classmates from the high-school, who he never conversed with, were sticking up for him. But they didn't listen.

"Unless you can prove it otherwise, he's the guilty party here." They took Makai in hand-cuffs, with very minimal difficulty. The young man called out after them,

"Don't worry Kagi-san, we'll make sure your innocent!" But they were long gone while he said this. The girl nodded and said,

"Yuu, we need to find out exactly what happened to the statue. So... let's start at the scene of the crime!" She dragged him along by the shoulder.

"H-heh! Kuri-chan, your going to break my arm off!" She pulled harder.

"Then walk faster!" She spat back. Before long, they arrived back at the site of the statue. They looked far and wide, but could not find a trace of it. Nor could they find any trace of anything being moved. Kuri folded her arms, trying hard to think of a solution.

"This is weird. There is no trace of the statue being hauled off." Yuu scratched his head.

"Maybe someone used a crane?" She slapped him in the head.

"Baka. We would've seen a large crane inside the museum!" But she stopped quickly. "SEEN. That's it!"

She walked over to the place which held the statue, but was hurled back by some invisible barrier. Yuu rushed over to her, panting.

"K-Kuri-chan... are you okay?" She got up and glanced at it. Then back at Yuu.

"It's like a wall... we should tell someone about this... maybe its like the freak rainstorm we had only yesterday." Yuu nodded and together, they ran to the exit.

Appearing in front however, was Pol. He wore a sick smile and simply took them in. He started slowly,

"Humans. You never know when to give up do you?" The foxes appeared in a wisp of darkness and purple smoke. The growled and grunted, their teeth sharper and more luminous than the moon. "Get them Seishin Tsune! They mustn't alert them of the Red one's innocence!" Unfortunately, Kuri overheard him.

"Red one? Makai-san?" She didn't know what it meant, but at the next moment, the foxes jumped and held her down.

"YUU!" She screamed under them, trying to get at her flesh. He jumped on top of them, beating them back with his fists and kicking them away from her. He picked her up, hoisting her with his arms.

"Gotta get outta here." He looked for a way out, but was surronded by the foxes, who were extremely mad about his interference. A booming voice said into his head however,

_"Spirit of great determination, a solution will present itself always in an unconventional way." _

He didn't know what it meant, but noticed a window just above them. He hopped ontop of their heads and jumped out of the nearest window. Pol screamed in defiance.

"AFTER THEM YOU PACK OF SCAVANGERS!" The foxes growled, but obeyed and soon hurled themselves out of the same exit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuu managed to run far enough to be in safe distance. He put Kuri down and took deep breaths. He clutched his chest, revealing an uncomfortably high heart rate. It kept pounding for a minute until he finally was able to move normally. Kuri glanced up at him.

"Arigatou Yuu." He smiled back at her.

"It's no problem Kuri-chan." But then he got serious as he said, "But now we definately know Makai-san didn't do it." She nodded quietly.

"But what were those... things?" She couldn't come up with a better word. He shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." They stared into space for a long time, wondering what to do. However, soon after, everything, the distant cars, the smoking stacks of the factories, and even the seas gulls of the port went quiet. They both looked around and noticed an orb of glowing light. It surronded a small fire-fly. Kuri slide on the wall, and walked to it. Yuu, not noticing, was also mesmerized and walked forward. The fire-fly disappeared, revealing another stairwell of light. Yuu and Kuri snapped out of it and looked first at each other, then the stairs.

"Is it safe then?" Yuu asked, a tone of worry in his voice. Kuri nodded.

"Yes. I think so. At least, that's what I think." Yuu, with a look of resolve said,

"Okay! Then we'll go straight to the top!" Kuri looked at him in amazement.

"Are you sure Yuu?" He nodded quickly.

"Of course. Let's go!" She smiled and ran after him.

"Hai!' They both scaled the large staircase, eventually leaving the earth and headed towards a star. They pressed on and on, never wavering. They soon reached the place in question. A golden and white room, fit for a palace, decorated in diamond and opals. On the throne was rubies and gold and sat a figure of majestic proportions. He got up as he saw them. They gaped at his wonder. He waved his hand.

"Carrier of the Black Soul, Yuu Chikyuu and Carrier of the Yellow Soul, Kuri Inazuma." He began ina large voice. "You will be guardians for the planet earth. Along with the Carrier of the Phoneix, Makai Kagi." Kuri gasped.

"So that's what that scrawny creature thing meant." The figure nodded.

"What you saw was an Oni. They are powerful compared to humans, but not as much so as other demons." He stopped. "Those foxes are Seishin Tsune. They are corrupted spirits who used to do good." Kuri and Yuu stood dumbstruck. He moved on, "My name is Orion. I am the Earth's Guardian in all respects. However I cannot leave this place for long. So I have chosen a select few humans from your planet to protect it." He snapped his fingers. Two strange devices appeared on their wrists. "When the time comes, you will know what to do." Everything faded into white as he said,

"Remember Carrier of the Black Soul, kesshin is your claim. Shoujiki is reserved for you, Carrier of the Yellow Soul."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of them reappeared in the alley where they left. Everything seemed to speed back up, until it was normal. It was Yuu who spoke first.

"What was that?" He was hushed by Kuri, who got up. A ways up, they heard several beats of panting. Upon looking, they saw that the foxes were staring down at them. In front of the alley appeared Pol, holding his hand out and laughing.

"Your both doomed! Himiko-sama always comes up with the best plans!" He was so pleased with himself, that he didn't notice Kuri and Yuu looking at their wrists. They did a double take.

"Aren't these?" Kuri said in a whisper. Yuu make a sound of agreement. They both were filled with a distant voice in their minds. They peered at each other then nodded. They addressed Pol.

"You framed Makai-san, that is cowardly and unjust!" They both flicked their wrists and held them up.

"Shinwa Damashi! (Mythic Soul!): Star Shine!" Black and yellow lights shined out and blinded everything in it's path. They emerged, with similar outfits like Makai, although their stars were different and they had respective colors on them. Yuu sported a magical fox, who was bond to the earth. Kuri had an enormous thunder-covered dog-like being. They struk stances and spoke again.

"Illuminating the farthest regions!" Kuri was surronded by lightning. "YajuYellow!"

"Keeping the darkness in check!" As Yuu spoke, a small earthquake rumbled the ground. "YajuBlack!" Pol looked stunned.

"There's MORE of you?" He looked like he was about to have a seizure. He pointed to the foxes. "GET THEM!!!!!!!!!!" The foxes didn't need a second command. Like wildfire, they jumped and were ontop of them. Kuri jumped and ran and ran and jumped. Her speed was like that of lightning, the foxes couldn't keep up. She jumped to Pol, and shouted out,

"Lightning Clawer!" Her fist turned into a claw, filled with pure energy. She brought it down on Pol, destroying the oval object. Pol staggered backwards.

"NNNNOOOO!" He cried out. "My precious! Himiko-sama's gift!" He turned to Kuri. "I'll be back you brats!" He disappeared, leaving the foxes alone. Yuu was taking care of them however.

"Take this, Shockwave Kicker!" He jumped high into the air, and slammed down, creating a shockwave that blasted them all back. Kuri looked back at Yuu, who nodded.

"We should go back to the museum!" They demorphed as the foxes evaported. They didn't have to go that far. There was yells of shock of wonder as everyone filled into the museum. Even the guards holding Makai came to look. The pride of the town, the Ho-Masubi statue, was sitting exactly where it was supposed to be. Guards bowed and apologeized to Makai. He turned around bewildered until Kuri and Yuu ran up to him. Makai saw the Changers on their wrists and gaped at them. Kuri laughed.

"Yep. We're guardians to Ma ka i-kun." She smiled. Yuu put an arm around him.

"And you owe us big time. I think a lunch or two would be good." Makai stood there until,

"EH?! Inazuma-san, Chikyuu-san what exactly-?" But they stopped him.

"It's a long story. And call me Kuri-chan." She blinked. Yuu nodded.

"Call me Yuu-senpai." Makai looked in disbelief.

"Your in the same year!" Yuu smiled. But then he said,

"Baka. I'm older." Makai stood transfixed.

"WHAT?!"

Both Kuri and Yuu laughed and Makai was still speechless.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
